


Ben X Sally

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont even have a summery for it i just wanted to write something cute im sorry if they are really out of charter</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ben X Sally

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even have a summery for it i just wanted to write something cute im sorry if they are really out of charter

Ben sat there playing his game it felt mundane to him now like no matter how many times he messed with it nothing new could happen he tried everything. "what cha doing?" A voice asked over his shoulder "playing majora's mask" Ben said looking over his shoulder and finding a little girl who looked to be the same age as him. Her hair was dirty and matted she had stains all over her dress she looked pretty beat up, but to Ben she was the cutest girl he had ever seen “who are you” Ben snapped trying to hide how how shocked he was. “oh im sally slendy found me a week ago” sally said smiling. Ben felt himself blush and look away “hey there you are.” another voice said Ben looked over to see Jeff “come on stupid it's time to go out” Jeff said to sally “okay and don't call me stupid” sally said getting up and walking away with Jeff. Ben watched sally leave laughing and smiling with Jeff. suddenly Ben didn't he feel himself but had i the idea of playing a home maid game didn't seem to bad.

When Sally got back she had found Ben asleep on the couch. He had been playing a game where you save the princess. Looking closer sally saw the princess looked like her the knight standing on the dead dragon looked like Ben and the dead dragon looked like Jeff. Sally blushed, clearing her mind sally gut a blanket and throw it over Ben. “sleep while brave knight” Sally said and kissed Ben’s cheek when Sally left a smile crossed Ben’s face


End file.
